


Мокрый паук

by miroveha



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Humor, Gen, Humor, Light-Hearted, cool superheroes life, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroveha/pseuds/miroveha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ещё одна холодная и дождливая ночь в супергеройски гламурной жизни Человека-паука, которая внезапно была озарена несколькими знакомыми лицами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мокрый паук

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leoriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Soaked Spider](https://archiveofourown.org/works/673720) by [Zemekiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zemekiss/pseuds/Zemekiss). 



Питер Паркер, также известный как Человек-паук, сел на край крыши. Вокруг было темно и холодно, и к тому же шел дождь. Никто никогда не упоминает о дожде, когда разговор заходит о патрулировании ночных улиц.

Перепрыгивая с одного нью-йоркского небоскреба на другой, свободный, будто птица, он обычно наслаждался прогулками по городу. Ветер, проносящийся мимо тебя и отдающийся свистом в ушах, когда ты раскачиваешься на паутине; пешеходы, кажущиеся отсюда совсем крошечными, и длинные автомобильные пробки, которые он с легкостью оставлял позади; продавцы хот-догов, зазывающие клиента купить их товар — все это сливалось в одну единую симфонию радости. Если не считать случайных столкновений с голубями и другими птицами, раскачивание на паутине было одной из лучших возможностей, открывшихся после укуса радиоактивного паука.

Но только не тогда, когда шел дождь. Во время дождя спандекс впитывал воду, как губка, и со временем ткань промокала насквозь в одних местах и натирала в других. Вдобавок ко всему, линзы на маске запотевали изнутри, а снаружи покрывались каплями — если бы не паучье чутье, Питер вряд ли смог бы вообще сказать, где заканчивается крыша. Он даже думал о том, чтобы сделать дождеустойчивый костюм из резины, но этот материал совсем не пропускал воздух; да и к тому же Питер и без того выглядел странно.

Обычно дождь не становился большой проблемой: микроклимат Нью-Йорка был достаточно устойчив и предсказуем, позволяя с высокой вероятностью предсказывать осадки. Можно было избежать неприятностей, всего-навсего спланировав свой график с учетом погодных условий. Преступники в большинстве своем относились к дождю так же, как среднестатистические туристы, то есть плохо. Грабители не могли поймать кого-нибудь в переулках, поджигатели оказывались не в состоянии высечь даже искру огня, а бежать с краденным в руках было попросту неприятно, когда вода стекала с ушей за шиворот. Люди выходили на улицу в плохую погоду только если им за это платили, у них не было выбора или они действовали согласно своим мазохистским склонностям.

— И какая из этих групп моя? — пробормотал Питер, чувствуя, как ещё одна капля скатывается с его носа. — Мне не платят и я здесь по собственному желанию, так что, похоже, третья.

Договорив, он тут же чихнул, что никогда не было приятным ощущением в маске на все лицо.

Как ему шепнули на улицах, Стражи Порядка — трио хулиганов, состоящее из Фэнси Дэна (миниатюрный боец, владеющий боевыми искусствами), Монтаны (виртуозно обращается с лассо) и Вола (который… ну… просто Вол) — планировали ограбить «Алмазный карат», низкопробный ювелирный магазин. Впрочем, если слухи были верны, на днях в магазине получили несколько драгоценных камней классом гораздо выше, чем обычно.

Но проблема была в том, что Питер понятия не имел, правдив ли хоть один из этих слухов. Недавно он слышал, что Фэнси Дэна и Монтану убили во время каких-то разборок с Кингпином. И все же Питер давно потерял счет людям, которые якобы умерли, а потом как ни в чем не бывало вернулись назад. Черт, Вол уже воскресал подобным образом раньше, так почему бы и этим двоим не провернуть похожий трюк?

С другой стороны, и куда его завели подобные сомнения? На эту крышу, где он теперь сидит под дождем и чувствует, как вода пропитывает его нижнее белье. Он ненавидел носить что-то под костюмом, потому что оно все время натирало и врезалось в тело, — но когда Мстителей в последний раз захватили и раздели догола, Женщина-паук настояла, чтобы трусы стали обязательным требованием для всех членов команды.

Где-то рядом с ним по крыше застучала трость. Обернувшись, Человек-паук сквозь запотевшие линзы увидел ярко-красные сапоги, остановившиеся на выступе рядом с ним. Их владелец перегнулся через Питера и «посмотрел» на улицу внизу.

— Эй, Мэтт, ты тоже слышал про ограбление? — поинтересовался Питер.

— О том, что Женщина-ходуля собирается облегчить карманы ювелиров? Да, мои источники говорили, что она не слишком-то и скрывалась. — Сорвиголова, человек, не знающий страха (в менее специфических кругах также известный как адвокат Мэтт Мёрдок), довольно ухмыльнулся. — Похоже, на ее долю выпадет больше, чем она рассчитывала.

— Женщина-ходуля? Я слышал, это были Стражи Порядка. — Питер постарался не обращать внимания на то, как сильно Мэтт вторгнулся в его личное пространство. — И я думал, что она предпочитает называться Ходульной Женщиной.

— А я думал, что Стражи Порядка мертвы.

— Когда это кого-нибудь останавливало в этом городе?

— …тоже правда.

Дождь превратился в сплошную стену воды.

Пока они ждали запаздывающих грабителей, отважные супергерои традиционно развлекались молчаливой игрой «Кто Кого Перепозирует». Сорвиголова сначала вырвался вперед со своей позой «Одна Нога На Ограде, Локоть Отдыхает на Колене» в стиле капитана Райкера, но вскоре Человек-паук превзошел его изящным «Сидя На Корточках С Таким Видом, Будто Готовишься Броситься На Неосторожного Голубя». Трудно тягаться в пафосе с кем-то, кто ориентируется на вертикальной плоскости так же легко, как и на горизонтальной.

Но довольно быстро они перестали позировать и занялись только тем, чтобы сохранить в своих телах хотя бы чуть-чуть тепла.

— Сколько ты уже здесь? — спросил Сорвиголова.

— Около часа. — У Человека-паука проскочила мимолетная мысль, сможет ли Сорвиголова что-либо учуять с насморком. — Я начинаю задумываться, придет ли сюда кто-нибудь вообще.

— Или это может быть фальшивка для отвлечения внимания, пока они грабят другое место.

— Да ладно тебе, Мэтт. Мы ждем либо подражателей цирковой труппы, либо женщину, которая думает, что быть чуть-чуть выше остальных — это уже суперспособность. Мы не имеем дело с людьми, специализирующимися на предусмотрительности и планировании.

— Может быть, это дело рук одного из их боссов? — предположил Сорвиголова.

Питер почувствовал небольшую вспышку гнева. Он устал, замерз, а главное — промок с головы до пят.

— Ну что ж, если ты так думаешь, то можешь отправляться на патрулирование города. А я пока останусь здесь.

— Подожди, Пит, я не это имел в виду. Мы оба слышали, что здесь должно произойти преступление, и оба выполняем свой долг, убеждаясь, что эта ночь пройдет спокойно. — Замолчав, он пробормотал себе под нос: — Незачем вцепляться мне в горло просто потому, что ты не взял с собой нормальную одежду.

— Если у меня нет суперслуха, это не значит, что я тебя не слышал! — Человек-паук прижался ещё ближе к стене. — Или что я не слышу, как хлюпают при каждом движении твои ботинки. Сомневаюсь, что красная кожа намного полезней в этой ситуации.

— По крайней мере, она не пропускает влагу, — проворчал Сорвиголова.

Они все ещё обижались друг на друга, когда у Человека-паука встали дыбом волосы на затылке. Его паучье чутье едва слышно гудело, заглушаемое дождем: вряд ли непосредственная угроза, но все равно стоит обратить внимание. Сорвиголова рядом тоже напрягся, и Питер понял, что они на этой крыше не одни.

— Должна сказать, отсюда открывается замечательный вид. Дождь творит чудеса с вашими задницами. — Фелиция Харди, супергероиня, также известная как Черная Кошка, улыбнулась им из-под зонтика. — Очень дерзко, почти ослепляющее. Одно из преимуществ наблюдения за людьми, которые тратят столько времени на тренировки.

— Что ты вообще здесь делаешь, Кошка? — спросил Человек-паук, осмотрев ее снизу доверху и тайно радуясь, что маска скрыла выражение его лица. — Дождевик не похож на твою обычную форму. И где ты умудрилась найти резиновые сапоги на каблуках?

— Эти? О, они называются «охотничьи» резиновые сапоги». Просто поразительно, что в наше время можно найти в Интернете, Паучок, — заметила Фелиция, слегка приподняв и выставив ногу, будто демонстрируя свежевыигранный приз. — Не думаю, что в такую погоду я бы вышла на улицу в комбинезоне. Под конец ночи я бы выглядела как утонувшая кошка.

— Крыса, — заметил Сорвиголова, не оборачиваясь.

— Что?

— Правильно будет «как утонувшая крыса».

— Можешь говорить, что хочешь, но я предпочту свой вариант, — сказала Фелиция, улыбнувшись краем рта. — Крыса, ну в самом деле. Ты до сих пор не можешь простить мне, что я чуть не прихватила с собой тот расфуфыренный хард Фантастической Четверки, когда в последний раз была у тебя дома. Но я все-таки не взяла его, хоть соблазн был велик.

Фелиция подошла к краю крыши и заглянула вниз.

— В любом случае, я спокойно прогуливалась себе по улице, а потом посмотрела вверх и увидела моих любимых супергероев, застывших здесь, будто две красные горгульи. Так что я обошла здание и поднялась по пожарной лестнице, чтобы посмотреть, как у них идут дела. — Она внимательно их осмотрела. — И судя по тому, что я вижу, они оба на полпути к простуде.

Питер сделал все возможное, чтобы начать обиженно сопеть.

— Мы ждем преступников. Услышали о том, что Стражи Порядка собираются провести ограбление сегодня ночью.

— Не Стражи Порядка, а Женщина-ходуля, — поправил Сорвиголова, все ещё не поднимая глаз.

— А, вы про работенку в «Алмазном карате»? Она уже случилась прошлой ночью.

Оба резко повернулись к ней:

— Что?..

— Вообще-то это был Попрыгун Бэтрок. Капитан Америка услышал о его планах и сорвал прежде, чем у бедняги вообще появился какой-то шанс. Я знаю об этом из первых уст: они у Попрыгуна Бэтрока становятся довольно болтливыми, стоит ему увидеть хорошенькое личико после пары бокалов вина. Конечно, я знаю, что он старается подражать всем этим стереотипам о французах, но должна же быть какая-то грань…

У Человека-паука поникли плечи.

— Мэтт, какое сегодня число? — простонал он.

— Шестое… нет, подожди. Седьмое, потому что полночь уже миновала и мы… Черт. — Сорвиголова закрыл лицо ладонью. — Это было в полночь шестого, не так ли?

Фелиция грустно улыбнулась.

— О, мои дорогие. — Вздохнув, она положила зонтик себе на плечо, так что с него полился вниз целый водопад. — Вы двое — самые милые, самые заботливые рыцари в сияющих доспехах, которых я когда-либо знала, и моя репутация плохой девочки пятнается каждый раз, когда мы встречаемся. Но вам обоим просто необходимо научиться пользоваться календарем. Правда, просто купите себе новые мобильники — в них теперь даже напоминалка есть.

Она повернулась и пошла обратно к пожарной лестнице, а затем добавила, не оборачиваясь:

— Кроме того, если вы заболеете, кто спасет нас от следующего межгалактического вторжения, революции роботов или любой другой катастрофы, что свалится на наши головы?

Когда ее шаги стихли, Питер посмотрел на небо и вздохнул.

— Отлично, просто отлично. Вот теперь точно все, я иду домой. Мне нужно как следует согреться и к тому же выстирать костюм.

— Звучит как неплохой план действий, — согласился Сорвиголова, повернув голову. — Все равно здесь больше нечего делать. Увидимся в особняке Мстителей в четверг?

— Думаю, что да. Тогда до встречи! — И с негромким всплеском Человек-паук спрыгнул с крыши, оставляя за собой след из дождевых капель.

После того, как оба супергероя скрылись в ночи, Черная Кошка вздохнула. Ей искренне нравились они оба, и она правда хотела, чтобы они начали лучше заботиться о себе. Это было обычной проблемой с рыцарями в сияющих доспехах: они никогда не ценили себя так же сильно, как другие ценили их.

И кроме того… Гораздо сложнее пробраться в ювелирный магазин под их наблюдением, даже если вы предусмотрительно стащили копии ключей у пьяного француза.


End file.
